jorvikipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jorvikipedia Wiki
Det här är den engelska versionen av Jorvikipedia. För den svenska versionen, klicka HÄR. Wikifram.png|Everything you need to know!|link=http://jorvikipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Stable_Online|linktext=Learn more about the marvelous world of SSO Jg.png|New in Jorvik|link=List of Wednesday Updates|linktext=Do you know what happened in the last update? Ph.png|Starshine Legacy|link=http://jorvikipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Starshine_Legacy|linktext=Do you know all the secrets of Jorvik? Sadelkammare.png Jorvikipedia is a Wikia community where you can find any information about Star Academy, Starshine Legacy, Star Stable and Star Stable Online! The Wikia is driven by the Star Stable Community and we really hope that you will join us as an editor! Please make sure to create an account and login before you start editing! Please remember that spoilers may be found on the Wikia! '''This mainly concerns you who have not finished the current main story quests of Star Stable Online. Before you start editing, please make sure to read our Commandments by clicking here!' Remember, if you ever need help with anything on Jorvikipedia you're very welcome to ask our Admins Esme Silverforce, Lys MacWright, or Nova Greenland (Krittlez) who all will do their very best to help you! * Jorvikipedia is now up and running! * Jorvikipedia now has pages! Keep on editing! ''Every Wednesday Star Stable Online is updated with new in-game content. The update may contain anything from new storyquests to new horses, new clothes or updated game mechanics. = Jorvik Stables Open House! = April 10, 2019 Hello StarFam! Today is the day we can finally invite you all to the Jorvik Stables Open House event, which is grander than ever before! This event is available for a limited time and you’ll be able to join in on the fun until April 24th. The updated Open House event! Johanna is an expert when it comes to running a stable but last year she decided not to host the Jorvik Stables Open House in order to rethink it and make it cooler than ever. She asked for help from some really cool people around Jorvik and managed to get some really cool new decorations, a tour guide, some limited edition horses and a special riding arena! Now that she has rebranded the event, quite a few new visitors have found their way to the Open House and we’re sure it will be more fun than ever before! Even though Johanna is an excellent project manager, she can’t handle everything on her own, so she would be very grateful to get some help in kicking off the event. Go and see her to get started! Welcome to the Open House event! Three races! Johanna will be preparing some special races for everyone to join during the Open House, and she needs your help to try them all out. It’s super easy to find them - if you help her with her chores, she’ll just ask you to do a test run! Try out the fancy show jumping course down in the beautiful arena or one of the two fun cross country races around the area! Beautiful horses! Johanna is very excited to be able to bring you some special horses during this event! For as long as the Open House is running you’ll be able to get two lovely Lusitanos and three gorgeous Lipizzaner horses, only here at the Jorvik Stables. All of these horses go for 949 Star Coins each, and surely you are aware of the special movements these horses can perform? ★ When you’re riding a Lusitano, you can hit Spacebar while the horse is standing still to have it perform a graceful Piaffe! ★ When you’re riding a Lipizzaner, you can hit Spacebar while the horse is standing still and it will perform a beautiful Levade! You never know if these horses will appear again, so check them out while you can! Limited edition horses! Gorgeous new gear! In the special Open House shop you’ll not only find some mesmerizing baroque inspired items for both you and your horse but also some items from earlier Open House events. Luciana the tour guide! Luciana and her Lusitano Sirio are joining in at the Jorvik Stables and are helping out as tour guides, telling the visitors the ancient story of Jorvik’s most famous stable. Talk to her to help her practice her tour before all the visitors arrive! Hugh the vet-vet, at your service! The veteran veterinarian Hugh from the Rescue Ranch at South Hoof Peninsula is also joining in! If you talk to him he will give the horse you’re riding FREE veterinarian care once a day for the entire duration of the Open House! You’ll find him right next to the stables. Get free veterinarian services from Hugh! The petting zoo Wait, is that Andy? Yup, the little kid from Firgrove got a makeover and looks cooler than ever. He’s in charge of the special petting zoo, where you can go for some cuddles with many different kinds of fluffy animals. (If you happen to run by Andy in Firgrove, he’ll still sport his old look. He’ll be updated to his new style in due time!) Andy’s petting zoo, available only during the Open House! Silversong String Quartet And the last, but absolutely not the least surprise, includes some new tunes! The ensemble Silversong String Quartet just launched their very first album and you’ll be able to listen to all of their four beautiful classical pieces at the event. Their music is also showcased down at Stablebucks Café outside of Jarlaheim. You’ll be able to go there and listen to their beautiful tunes even when the Open House event is over! Befriend foals! The foaling event with Violet the Jorvik Ranger is available until May 22nd, so you still have plenty of time to play with the adorable foals around Jorvik! Horse Market The Horse Market is closed this week. What an update! We hope you’ll have fun, and we’ll see each other again soon! Hugs from your Star Stable Team ♥ *'2014-06-17 '- The Swedish magazine Hippson writes a more detailed article about Tobbe Larsson who is expeced to be a NPC in Star Stable Online. They confirm that he will show up in the game the 3rd of July along with his horses. However, the 3rd of July is on a Thursday wich is quite strange since the update usually falls on a Wednesday. *'2014-05-28' - The Swedish newspaper Expressen writes that the Swedish horse artist Tobbe Larsson soon will have his own NPC in Star Stable Online. It's currently unknown when the NPC will arrive to Jorvik. *'2014-05-25 '- A teaser trailer about the Gypsy Vanners are released on Starstable.com. In the video the confirm that the new horse breed will be released on the 4th of June. Welcome to Jorvikipedia! Me and the two other Admins of this site, Lys MacWright, or Nova Greenland (Krittlez) are doing our very best to get the site up and running as fast as we possibly can - and we really appreciate your help! But please, before adding any new categories to the Wiki, ask any of us first if the category will make sense, since we are trying to transfer all the meta we already have back on the Swedish Jorvikipedia. Feel free to ask us about anything! - Zijena, aka Esmeralda Silverforce * http://sv.jorvikipedia.wikia.com * http://starstable.com * http://starstable.bplaced.net/db/se/index.html Which major area in Star Stable Online is your favorite? Silverglade Harvest Counties Goldenhills Valley Valley of the Hidden Dinosaur Epona __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse